(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable roller skate structure, particularly to a new design structure in which the front and the rear bodies of the roller skate can be adjusted easily.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The roller skates available nowadays have their front and their rear bodies attached to the forward and the rearward ends of a shoe ridge. The side edges of the front and the rear bodies are provided with a plurality of holes, one of which is used to line up with a hole in a row of holes on the side of the shoe ridge, so that a bolt can be used to secure the front and the rear bodies together. This adjustment is troublesome, particularly to a growing teenager or to a person wearing another pair of shoes. These circumstances require that adjustments be made. Each requires that the bolts be taken down and the roller skate bodies be lined up and re-bolted before the skates can be used. The adjustment process is time consuming. Moreover, it is awkward for the user to carry the tools required for adjustment. Therefore, it can be seen that the conventional adjustment structures are impractical.